


Encounter

by lukisfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukisfics/pseuds/lukisfics
Summary: How Hisoka might have met Illumi if they met before the hunter exam.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the first fic I’ve written before and I posted it on my tumblr a while ago cuz I couldn’t get an account here but here I am! Oh and I also wasn’t sure if I wanted to keep this as a one shot or actually write a whole fic so I hope to do that.
> 
> (Follow me on tumblr while ur here? @lukisfics)

*A/N - This is based off Hisoka’s spin-off by Ishida Sui, so if you haven’t read it yet it might be a good idea to do that first. Also Hisoka is 14 here, Illumi is 10, and there are 1 OC in this but they’re not really important. (And this is first fic I’ve ever written before so it’s kinda rough so sorry about that)

***  
Glam Gas Land, also known as the pleasure capital, was known for show business and its popular acts. Particularly, a travelling circus by the name of Moritonio’s Troupe. Moritonio’s Troupe was known for their variety of class acts and iconic performers that bring out the originality of the show. The troupe has only gotten more chaotic, yet entertaining with the addition of their newest member, Hisoka. 

Hisoka walks around the brightly coloured circus, and he wonders how much longer it will be until the show he’s performing in later that day finally begins. Being Hisoka of course he tried finding fun ways to pass the time but it seems no one even wants to talk to him because he’s “Eccentric” and “A freak” but that doesn’t stop him at all. Even though the entire circus hates him and Moritonio’s only keeping him around because he thinks of Hisoka as some sort of charity service. The only person who doesn’t see him that way is Abaki. Abaki happens to be the only person Hisoka can talk to since she seems to be more interested in Hisoka’s quirks rather than being afraid of him. 

“Hisoka!”

That familiar, irritating voice calls out to Hisoka once again and he has no choice other than to respond to Moritonio’s call.

“Are you in need of my service, Ringmaster?❤️”

“Yes, I need you to go pick up some equipment for us in the market. It seems Yasuda has forgotten to get all of the needed supplies, but there is no one else to do the job so that is why I have come to you. I assume you shall take your leave now, Hisoka?”

“Okay~♠️“

Hisoka begins making his way towards the market, his hands twitching with the urge to have wrapped his hands around Moritonio’s stick-like neck and hear the bones snap like twigs. The familiar dark, hot, and heavy feeling swirling around in my chest as if a storm was in the making in his lungs. The thunder pounds against his chest from the inside, making his heart beat faster and faster. His hands shake uncontrollably even as he balls them into fists. The feeling is almost suffocating him when he finally recognizes this feeling now.

“Bloodlust~❤️” Hisoka’s sighs out to no one in particular. “Maybe I should see if there’s anyone around to play with~❤️” He says in his usual sing-song voice.

Making up his mind, Hisoka makes his way further into the town in search of the local gang members. This is something he’s recently made a part of his daily routine since it’s an easy way to maim people and get away with it using the weak excuse of “It was self-defense” along with the innocent facade he’s created. In doing this Hisoka has created somewhat of a reputation amongst the gangs that he’s a some kind of pest that must be exterminated. Little do they know that that’s exactly what Hisoka is aiming for. To be hated.

When Hisoka finally makes it to the abandoned building where the members of the gang usually hang out at, he notices that the place is eerily quiet. Normally the building would be echoing with fits of laughter as they shot at the beer bottles around the room, and shouts of encouragement as they cheered on the fights that broke out between the members.

However this does not stop Hisoka from silently creeping up the stairs in search of the entertainment he came looking for. Just as Hisoka reaches the fourth floor of the building, he recognizes the faces of some of the gang members on the floor, bodies laying still on the floor. He takes a moment to investigate the bodies, intrigued in how they ended up like this. However it is clear that he is more interested in who did this rather than. Hisoka picks up his pace and breaks out into a full blown sprint up the dimly light stairs.

It’s when he reaches the top floor when Hisoka hears a feminine-like voice of a child, and a gruff and raspy voice of man gasping for air. The room is dark with only a few windows acting as a source of light. He slowly hides himself behind a wooden wall in order to not get caught by the owners of the mysterious voices. Not yet, at least. Hisoka quietly observes the shadowed figures on the other side of the room.

“P-please, y-you don’t have to do this kid. I’ll do anything, please I already watched you murder my friends, isn’t that enough? I-I’ll give you anything, just p-please don’t-” The leader or the gang, Rafael, shakily croaks out before being silenced by the swift cut of a sharp object against his jugular causing him to silently scream out. The shadowed figure of the owner of the feminine voice steps out into the light, revealing a young boy with a short mass of midnight-coloured hair and large obsidian cat-like eyes. Rafael’s vision began going dark as he felt his life slipping away, all while the short haired figure stared into his eyes as all signs of life left him.

At this point Hisoka is shaking, barely being able to contain himself from rushing out from his hiding spot and attacking the short figure in the middle of the room. Instead, he opts for slowly clapping and takes slow, yet long strides towards the person.

“That was quite the show you put on, I’m impressed~❤️” Hisoka purrs, letting his fang-like teeth show as a smirk appeared on his face.

“Who are you?” The boy firmly asks, six pins clenched between his fingers, ready to attack once more if needed.

“My name is Hisoka, and might I be so lucky to catch your name as well?♣” Hisoka asks, slowly walking towards the boy and licking his lips.

The boy takes this moment to take in Hisoka’s appearance. He could tell the other boy was older, he was taller, and had a deeper voice than him. He wore tattered clothing, and short pink hair that framed his face in a way that made his golden eyes look almost like they were glowing. Just looking at the all-too-knowing smirk he wore on his face, to the mischievous glint in golden eyes, the boy felt he couldn’t trust a word he says. His face says it all, Hisoka is a liar.

“As if I would be so stupid to trust a stranger that looks like they crawled out from the depths of a sewer. Now leave, you are disturbing me and I do not have time to fool around with some circus clown.” The boy responds with such venom in his voice that Hisoka is caught of guard for just a moment, and his smirk breaks out into a wide grin that stretches across his face. The boy is clearly unsettled by this because he can read the amusement and arousal in Hisoka’s eyes.

Hisoka reaches into his back pocket for his deck of playing cards, reaches for a card, and throws it at the boy as fast as an arrow. Hisoka didn’t expect for the card to actually be stopped and not end up lodged into the boy's body. The boy had thrown one of the pins he had previously been wielding between his fingers straight through the card, pinning it into the wooden wall beside them.

“I really like you, kid~❤️” Hisoka cheekily responds, “I think we could become great friends once we get to working on that attitude of yours. What do you think?♣” 

“I think you’re delusional, and should put a stop to this foolish behaviour before I kill you as well. I see that you will not be leaving anytime soon, so I shall be on my way now. I have already wasted too much time conversing with a lowly street rat.” The boy growls at Hisoka with a glare. Hisoka notes that’s the first trace of some kind of emotion on the boy’s face rather than the stoic look he’s worn up until now.

Hisoka bites his tongue in an attempt to hold the moan bubbling from within his throat.

“Please, please before you go, at least spare me your name?♣” Hisoka practically begs the boy.

The boy turns around and catches Hisoka in his cold gaze. The boy seems to actually consider answering for a moment, and Hisoka can feel the tension in the room rise as he waits for an answer. After what had seemed to be an eternity, the boy responds.

“Illumi.”

“What a pretty name~❤️” Hisoka coos. “So where are you goi-“

“Do not ask where I am heading, and do not even think of following me because I will not hesitate to end your life.” Illumi says as he walks away from Hisoka towards one of the windows in the room.

Illumi jumps out the window from the top floor of the building and gracefully lands on a rooftop below, running off and disappearing into the town.

Hisoka is left there, standing alone in the room and takes a quick glance at the corpse on the floor. He smiles thoughtfully and stares at the window Illumi had jumped out of.

“I’ll hold you to that, Illumi~❤️”

***

Illumi stops running along the rooftops for a moment to pull out his phone. He needed to make a call to his father to let him know the assassination had been done. He dials the number and waits patiently for his father to pick up the phone.

“Hello Illumi” Silva greets Illumi.

“Hello father, I have completed the job. The target has been taken out just as you have requested.” Illumi informs his father.

“Good work. I have already sent a butler to pick you up at the meeting location, and they will be arriving in about 15 minutes.” Silva tells Illumi, in a similar monotone voice as his son.

“Thank you.” The call is ended there and Illumi begins making his way towards the meeting location.

As Illumi runs along the rooftops, he reflects on the events of his day. Specifically his run in with the strange boy he met at the abandoned building. Illumi ponders why he had even bothered with giving out his name to a stranger. He briefly worries that he shared sensitive information with such an untrustworthy person. However the worry quickly subsides as he realizes that if push comes to shove, he can simply erase the boy off the face of the earth. Besides, he’ll probably never see the odd looking boy with golden eyes again. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
